Goodbye
by BewareTheRose
Summary: Severus and Lily's last conversation.


**Finally a fic that is not about The Borgias, hehe, bless them. So, I wrote this because I absolutely love Severus and Lily's relationship; not that I actually cheered for her to be with him, because if so, there would be no HP; but his unrequited love for her is absolutely endearing. I love how she changed his life completely; and that because of her, he became sort of a hero. Nothing belongs to me, JK owns them all. Once again, let me know what you think.**

Lily laid in her bed memorizing the white ceiling above her, as she listened to the fight in the floor below. The girl prayed it would be the last one during that summer. Why couldn't Tunney just be happy that she was home? She wouldn't be there for the entire year anyway. Petunia had a fit today; because mom and dad decided to stay at home with their youngest daughter, rather than going to her boyfriend's parent's home for a tea. Lily flinched to even think of how annoying that would have been. Spending the rest of the day secluded in her room was starting to sound much better now; Lily wondered if she had ever known anyone more ordinary or boring than Vernon Dursley.

When Petunia yelled for the third time 'that's because you like Lily much more than you like me', the girl decided to go for a walk. She climbed down her window and headed towards the playground. Once there, she sat on the swing. It was astonishing, how many memories she had of that place. She remembered easier times, when she and Tunney would go there to play together, when her sister hadn't started to loathe her yet; she remembered how many hours of the day she spent there with her long lost friend. Severus. She had many memories of him in her muggle world, even more than in her magical one. As she relieved each one of those memories either with Sev or Tunney; a pale boy, skinny and tall, approached her.

- I never thought I'd see you here again. - He said.

She jumped from her sit. She was not only startled by that sudden appearance but from the person itself. When she regained her pose, that well known frown above her eyebrows appeared.

- Are you talking to me? - She asked with an angry glow in her amazing green eyes.

- Of course, do you see anybody else here? - He looked around him through the deserted place; but his playful tone was not perceived by the girl and so, she didn't take it in the best possible manner. She turned her back to him and left. The boy, however, was not going to loose his, perhaps only, opportunity.

-Lily, wait! You have to listen to me… - He yelled after her.

- No, actually I don't. - She replied turning to him, anger written all over her face now. - I know why you are talking to me; it is because no one can see us, right? None of your friends are here to witness as you talk to a mud blood, right? - She approached him, those emerald eyes burning on his onyx's ones.

Severus fell in love with Lily, the very first time he saw her, she was, after all, a beautiful little witch who lived near him; but through the years, he lost himself completely to her; she was not only gorgeous, but brilliant and sweet, funny and interesting; she saw, and brought to life, the best of everyone, including him. She became his best friend, and the only one who saw who he truly was. He had, however, ruined everything; and they hadn't spoken to one another for several months; he had attempted to fix things, but that didn't work, so he tried to avoid looking and thinking of her, but as she approached him now, with an accusing finger pointed to his nose, he saw how his efforts had all been in vain; he would always love his best friend, no matter how much she hated him.

She looked stunning that day, her hair falling free past her shoulders, those auburn locks turning a vibrant red beneath the twilight; her fair skin gaining a rosy touch thanks to the summer heat; those freckles around her delicate nose and cheekbones giving her the appearance of a child; that pretty mouth exclaiming offenses that never got to his ears; and those burning green eyes that he knew all too well.

- Lily, I never meant… - He started, but she cut him off.

- I don't want to hear it! I can take no more of your excuses, just leave me, ok? - She exclaimed, turning her back to him, once more.

He watched, defeated as she left. The girl stopped, however, and exclaimed words that would remain embedded in his brain for the rest of his life.

- I truly loved you, you know? - Tears were, now, clear in her voice, but Severus would never know if those green eyes melted or not. She resumed her walk and left the playground, leaving an even more fascinated Severus behind.


End file.
